Sworn To Duty
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: After dishonouring his betrothal for reckless action, Sebastian Tully has to marry a girl from House Frey, as payment for his sins and to appease Lord Frey and keep him loyal but to Sebastian's suprise, his bride turns out to be Fair Walda Frey, a beautiful maid with none of the Frey ugliness so will Sebastian do his duty to love her or rebel against duty once again?
1. Sebastian I

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters and other OC's._**

**_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sebastian I**

The discipline and lessons on duty were not enough to enforce the family words within Ser Sebastian Tully, as he sat in his bedchambers thinking about his sins and his wrongful actions. The young man had the auburn red hair, light blue eyes and high cheekbones of House Tully but his clothing also reflected his house.

Sebastian was mulling over his sins and wrongdoings, as he had known it was selfish to love another girl when betrothed to the same girl's cousin, it was his duty to try and show some affection for Lady Mary Peterson, his betrothed and get to know her better. His punishment was clear; he was to marry a girl from House Frey to pay for his dishonour and selfishness.

The second son mulled over the fact of marrying a bride from the breeches of old, proud Walder Frey, Sebastian didn't want to meet the girl his brother Edmure had picked out for him, as it was payment for his selfish actions. The Tully words Family, Duty, Honor had no bearing on Sebastian, as he was more carefree and didn't want to do his duty.

"_Lady Mary saw you with her cousin, brother, how can you forsake your duty for love" _Sebastian heard the harsh words of his brother ringing through his head.

Sebastian had been sent to his room to think about his sins. Edmure was acting Lord of the Riverlands since their lord father had been in sickbed for the last few years so he was supposed to do his duty to make sure the Riverlands were running well and the bannermen were loyal and disciplined.

The problem with being the second son of a high lord was that duty was everything; Sebastian was rebellious and wanted to do things that forsake his duty for enjoyment and fun. The young man was in love with a noblewoman of the Stormlands named Annabelle Peterson, who was a granddaughter of Walder Frey so he had claimed her maidenhood and loved her.

The issue was that Sebastian was betrothed to Annabelle's docile and polite cousin Mary so he had dishonoured the betrothal, as it was blessed by the High Septon so he had to pay for his reckless behaviour with Annabelle.

Sebastian had the opportunity to see Annabelle once more when Mary had been travelling to Dorne with her lord father and lady sister.

The feeling of rebelliousness was exciting to Sebastian, he maybe the baby of the Tully household, he was young and immature. Sebastian envied Edmure, as they had been born fraternal twins. The young man envied his brother, as future lordship of the Riverlands was his future.

Sebastian was a fool to hurt Mary's feelings and dishonour the girl but it was too late because the betrothal had been dissolved for the favour of him being given a second chance to redeem himself and do his duty and marry a daughter of one of House Tully's bannermen and be shipped off to Harrenhal.

The young Tully boy knew that House Whent had no male heirs so Sebastian had the responsibility to be ready to take on the lordship of the most cursed castle in the Seven Kingdoms since his mother was a Whent.

Being Lord of Harrenhal wouldn't be so bad, as he would have men of his own and a castle to be comfortable in.

Sebastian was looking at the window to see the beauty of the Riverlands, as he was sick of being talked down like a child, as if he was going to throw his toys out of the wheelhouse. Sebastian had always been spoiled rotten from most of the bannermen because of the death of his mother and the departure of his sisters so it got to him.

The Tully boy started to read one of the letters Annabelle sent to him through a raven, as it was from Goldengrove. It hurt Sebastian, as his love was going to be forced to marry the heir of House Rowan because of his selfishness to abandon his duty to Lady Mary Peterson.

_Sebastian_

_I never wanted this to happen, to upset Mary and break her heart_

_It was my selfishness that broke ties with my family_

_It was my nativity that forced my uncle to marry Mary to some Dornishman_

_This obsession we have is to stop_

_We must do our duties to our new marriage partners_

_Annabelle_

Sebastian was looking at the letter in privacy of his bedchambers, he knew if Edmure had seen it, then he would have torn it to pieces and yell at him some more about how his selfish and stupid behaviour had dishonoured his reputation and made him an unsuitable match for a girl from a Great House so he had to marry a daughter of his father's bannermen to pay for his sins.

The horror of marrying a girl from House Frey was going to be frightening for young Sebastian, as he had met plenty of the young ladies from the Twins.

Most of them looked weasel like, as it was the ugliness that came with the members of House Frey. Sebastian groaned under his breath, as he realised that his brother picked his bride for him.

Sebastian hoped the girl wasn't a female version of Lord Frey, as it would be a tragedy. The auburn haired man had to prepare for the afternoon meal, as he will be eating with his brother alone. Being young meant that Sebastian was reckless and selfish when it came to forsaking is duty to Lady Mary because he was supposed to get to know her, as he was going to marry her.

The brief betrothal made Sebastian feel chained to Mary, as he didn't like her. Mary might be a pretty girl but Sebastian didn't feel any attraction towards her, as he was more attracted to Annabelle, Mary's cousin. The moment Mary had caught him bedding Annabelle; the girl had been upset and emotionally distraught because she foolishly believed Sebastian to be her honourable knight.

Sebastian felt bad for Mary because she believed in a foolish dream of love and chivalry, as she had her heartbroken. The young knight was ready to redeem himself, as he had to do his duty to marry a Frey girl.

He had no idea about the name of his Frey bride as he was going to meet her, as the girl will be travelling to Riverrun with some Frey retainers so Sebastian will meet her in a few hours' time before the eventual wedding, as it will be immediate because of the rumours spreading through the South of his dishonour towards Lady Mary Peterson.

_I have to do my duty to this girl, whoever she might be._

Sebastian left his bedchambers, as he was wearing the colours of his house so he could look presentable for his brother, who was the acting Lord to discuss the marriage arrangement and how to rectify the situation that Sebastian created with his rebellious behaviour. Walking through the halls of Riverrun, as he was ready to put all the things with Annabelle behind him and focus on doing his duty.

Duty is always an importance to his family, Sebastian screwed up when dishonouring Mary for her cousin. The young man wants to do right by his family and do his duty to his new Frey bride to marry her and help further the Tully line.

The fear was that Sebastian would never see his father Lord Hoster wakes up from his sickness, as he feared the worst of the possibility of him dying. It would be disappointing if Sebastian was to lose his father knowing he dishonoured the Tully name with his reckless actions.

Sebastian was in the Hall of Riverrun, as he looked at Edmure, as he was sitting down at the table. The meal was the finest food in the Riverlands, as it was smoked trout with vegetables on the side. Sebastian was not pleased with the fact of Edmure looking manlier than him with his growing beard and physique whilst Sebastian was clean shaven and was quite thin.

"I see you are wearing something acceptable, brother" Edmure said in a calm tone of voice, as servants were pouring wine into their goblets

"Your beard has grown, you are finally a man" Sebastian replied

"So are you"

"Do I have to marry the girl?" the younger brother replied, as he sat down to eat his meal

"Sebastian, you must do your duty and right your wrongs"

"I would rather marry Lord Blackwood's daughter or Lord Bracken's daughter"

"We must keep the Freys loyal to us; we have to appease Walder Frey"

"Why this old proud frog of a man?"

"Brother…..you will marry one of his daughters in the fortnight"

"Why"

"You will not talk to me that way, I maybe your brother but I am your acting lord and you will do your duty and marry one of his daughters"

"Why cannot you marry one of the Frey girls?"

"Father said I am heir to the Riverlands and a high match will found for me soon but you are the second son"

"You will have a pretty girl at your arm while I have a weasel faced girl"

"The bride I have chosen is not as ugly as her sisters"

"Which one"

"You will meet her eventually, brother and you will dress presentable"

"Is this not good enough?"

"You have to get to know the girl and charm her"

"Am I child that you can sweeten?"

"You are my brother and the only person I can trust with this duty"

"Why me"

"Lord Frey had always had ambitions to unite House Tully and House Frey in marriage so he will get his wish" Edmure proclaimed, as Sebastian moaned in anger

"Who will I marry; there are a vast number of ladies in his household"

"You will meet her soon brother. I will not want to spoil the surprise for you"

"I am going to marry a girl from the ugliest house in the Seven Kingdoms and you are fine with it"

"There are gems of House Frey and you will like the girl"

"She must be a maid if your plans are going to work"

"As unsoiled as a septa, brother, I promise you"

"Good"

Sebastian was very reckless when it came to knowing his courtesies, it seemed that he was curious on meeting his Frey bride, as his brother said that she wasn't as ugly as her sisters or cousins so Sebastian wanted to be sure if the girl was a maid, as unsoiled as a septa. Sebastian had been eating his meal quietly, as he realised his punishment might be in his favour.

The idea of being married off so quickly made Sebastian see the reasons for why it had to happen. Rumour has it that Lord Walder was a power-hungry man with a lot of ambition to usurp the lordship of the Riverlands from the Tullys but since this marriage was happening, it seemed that Lord Frey will get his wish of marrying one of his daughters into House Tully and might be Lady of Harrenhal in the future.


	2. Fair Walda I

_A/N: Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Fair Walda I**

Walda Frey, known as Fair Walda was travelling with an honour guard of 100 men from the Twins, along with her father Walton and brothers Steffon and Bryan. She was travelling to Riverrun so her father could discuss the marriage plan between herself and Lord Tully's second son Sebastian.

The marriage plan was a haste plot for any girl of House Frey to seize the opportunity to be the wife of a high lord's son and lady to the most cursed castle in the Seven Kingdoms; it seemed that many of Walda's cousins were envious of her, as Ser Edmure had chosen her to be his brother's wife so she had to do her duty and bear many Tully children for him.

As fair as she maybe, it was common knowledge in the Riverlands that Fair Walda was no maid and Sebastian had dishonoured his betrothal to Lady Mary Peterson by bedding her cousin Annabelle three times so the two dishonourable nobles can be a good fit for each other.

"You must prove yourself to be more suitable than your other cousins" her father had spoken in a low tone. "Use your womanly wiles and charm him"

"I was chosen for a reason" Fair Walda replied to her father

"Most of the other Riverlords were rejected for marriage proposals"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Ser Sebastian is only an impulsive boy; your beauty will seduce him"

"What if I do not want to marry him?"

"You will do your duty and bear his children, rumours of you and Black Walder are common knowledge at home but do not let it spread trough the Riverlands"

"Why was I chosen?"

"The boy may have dishonoured the eagle girl but marrying you might help him redeem himself"

"Will I be the Lady of Harrenhal?"

"Soon enough since Lady Whent has no sons to inherit so the lordship of Harrenhal will go to Sebastian, his lady mother being a Whent"

Sebastian's impulsive dishonour had some of the Riverlords turning their noses at him, as it didn't stop Walda's lord grandfather from seizing this opportunity to marry a girl from her house into House Tully, achieving his dreams of uniting Houses Frey and Tully through marriage so this was the highest match for a Frey since Uncle Emmon married Lady Genna Lannister.

Becoming the Lady of Harrenhal was a great honour and a duty which has to be taken seriously so Walda contemplated why she was the one chosen to marry this Tully boy and not any of her more ladylike and graceful cousins, it seemed that Sebastian doesn't care for meek and submissive women, as it was proven when he took Lord Peterson's niece to bed.

Out of the Twins, the two towers were far from Fair Walda's mind, as she was to travel to Riverrun to get to know Sebastian before marrying him in the fortnight. The wedding was going to be a short occasion because of the rumours of Sebastian's dishonour and impulsive ways were making their way into the ears of many ladies of the Riverlands.

The maid didn't want to be married of to some minor lord, who wouldn't treat her properly, as she would be his property. It was no different than being Sebastian Tully's lady wife, as she will have to bear his children and run his keep for him. Fair Walda didn't want to marry an impulsive boy, who was going to dishonour her with wenches but he didn't seem the type to do it.

Many of Walda's Frey cousins wanted to be Sebastian wife but were envious and saddened when Fair Walda was chosen to be his wife and to bear sons and daughters for Harrenhal.

The rumours of her ruptured maidenhood did not matter to the Tullys, as she was fairest maid of her house and can make Sebastian happy and content with her.

The high castle of Riverrun was in sights, as Walda brought her cousins Marissa and Zia with her to serve as ladies in waiting for her and to be handmaidens at Harrenhal.

The castle was a beauty to see, as it had high walls and the banners of the leaping trout were flapping in the winds. The rivers surrounded the castle, as the Frey precession was riding to the gates.

A host of Tully men were waiting outside of the gates, as they were there to welcome the guests of House Tully. Fair Walda was apprehensive of marrying this boy, as he was the highest match she could hope for so she was lucky to be married before her cousin Fat Walda, as she would be Lady of Harrenhal and a Tully so she would be superior to her fat cousin.

"Is it exciting?" her cousin Zia aid excitedly, as she was doing needlework. "Marrying the dishonourable Tully"

"He must be very handsome to have dishonoured the Stormlands lady" Marissa replied.

"And I have to marry him" Fair Walda moaned with her arms crossed

"It's a great honour; cousin to do your duty and give him may children"

"He is impulsive, arrogant and loose"

"He is highborn and heir to Harrenhal"

"The Tully boy must know that I _might_ not be a maid"

"It will not matter to him, as long as you can give him children"

"Why was I chosen?"

"The others envy you, Walda. To have this grand match with a highborn man"

"The same highborn man that dishonoured his betrothal and bedded the girl's cousin"

"You will have the chance to get to know him before the wedding"

"If he is as good in bed as rumoured then I'll give him a chance"

"Bryan can squire for Ser Sebastian so it wouldn't be so bad"

"It seems Lord Grandfather will finally have his wish of uniting both houses in marriage"

"You must woo him to keep his eyes of other maids"

"I'm sure I can charm him but I mustn't bed him until the wedding"

"He would be willing if you were interested" the two ladies in waiting giggled

"I have to save myself for him"

"Lord Grandfather will be pleased if he liked you enough to love you"

"Do I have to wait for him to fall in love with me?"

"It might happen once you get to know him"

The procession had stopped at Riverrun's gates, as Fair Walda could see a young man with all the features of House Tully, from his auburn red hair, light blue eyes, high cheekbones but was thin and stocky, compared to his slightly muscular brother Ser Edmure, who wasn't present so this man had to welcome her and her family retainers to the great castle.

Her father Walton had shaken hands with the young man, as he was keen on worshipping the ground he walked on so the man was guided along with her brothers Bryan and Steffon into the castle by servants, along with her cousins.

Her brothers were allowed to play freely, as the young man had welcomed it. Fair Walda was wearing an indigo blue gown, as her honey blonde hair was loose, as she was keen to look her best for Ser Sebastian, who was to take her to wife.

"My lady, I see you have travelled far" the young man had spoken, as he took her hand to kiss it gently. "You must be my bride"

"And you, Ser Sebastian have a lot to learn about me" Fair Walda replied sarcastically

"Hmm…I wouldn't mind your brothers squiring for me, as it would be a great honour"

"You are the one to talk of honour Ser, hearing your _rumours_"

"Witty and outspoken…..it seems I have gotten you wrong, my lady"

"Careful, Ser….I'm not to be trifled with"

"Of course…..I'll only to my duty to get to know you"

"Before our eventual, dreadful wedding"

"It might not be so bad"

"I _might_ not even be a maid so don't waste your time with me"

"I do not care for your maidenhood, as I only want to know you as a person, my lady"

"Where is your brother, my lord?"

"He is busy organising the wedding so he will be available in due time"

"So marrying me will be your punishment"

"I committed a great dishonour and I want to redeem myself"

"I don't see what is wrong with bedding someone"

"If you were in my place, betrothed to a girl you have no attraction to but her cousin"

"You really screwed the girl's hopes and dreams"

"Mary was foolish to believe I would be faithful when I loved her cousin"

"Where is the girl?"

"Goldengrove, in the Reach, she is to marry Lord Rowan's son, as her punishment for my selfishness"

"I would have liked to meet the girl that made Sebastian Tully forget his duty" she said with a raised eyebrow

"The relationship has been ceased"

"I heard rumours from my cousins that poor Mary will be marrying the cruel and wicked Darkstar"

"How can that happen…..he is dangerous and strange?"

"You sent the poor girl to such a man"

"I never liked him…..he set his eyes on her when the betrothal was still in void"

"Maybe…..he liked her"

"To spite me and slight my honour"

"Would you fight for me if some other man tried to claim me?"

"I would since I will be marrying you and you will be my lady wife"

"How heroic"

Fair Walda was astonished on how sly and childlike Sebastian Tully can be. It was clear he was nothing like his honourable brother and father when it came to personality and character, as she took his arm. He offered to show her around the castle, as it was a beauty from afar so the inside of it might be no different.

The boy's character was not to be judged, as he was honest about his indiscretions and his dishonour, as he hoped to be a better husband for her than he did for Lady Mary. The inside of the castle had hallowed walls, as it had many fire torches lighted. Sebastian was mostly a charismatic character which indicated that he was very friendly and worth getting to know before the wedding.


	3. Sebastian II

_A/N: Another POV from Sebastian so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sebastian II**

Sebastian was smiling, as he was guiding Fair Walda Frey into the Wheel Tower, as he was giving her the tour of Riverrun. The worst thing was that many of the young boys in the castle were watching, as well as Patrek Mallister, his brother's best friend and heir to Seagard. Sebastian had worsened his relations with the Mallisters because of his dishonour.

The young man had no known of the blood relations between Peterson and Mallister, as they were very loyal to each other being cousins and all. The reason why he was going to marry Walda Frey was because of his selfish actions towards Mary Peterson, who had blood relations to Patrek through their fathers being cousins.

Sebastian was very adamant in doing his duty and getting to know the young woman before marrying her tonight so he had to kiss all his freedoms and rebellious desires away, as he was going to be someone's husband and lord very soon so he had to fix himself up.

The Tully boy loved the Wheel Tower, as it was where he and Lord Blackwood's sons had played hide and seek; fond memories for childhood but Sebastian was a man grown and had to redeem himself by doing his duty, as he had dishonoured his house by bedding Annabelle Peterson so he had grown jealous of Sean Rowan, her new groom.

Sebastian didn't want to receive another letter from Annabelle saying that she still loves him and they can run away together, it was silly and selfish, as it will cause a lot of problems with House Frey, House Peterson and House Rowan, as it's one of the reasons why alliances are more important than love desires and whims.

"My lady…you look very ravishing" Sebastian said slyly. "The silk of your gown is fine"

"Thank you, my lord" Fair Walda replied. "Did you have your hair cut?"

"Yes…..my brother said it was too wild and unkept"

"A few more inches and you would look like a mountain lion"

"My lady, you do have a sense of humour"

"Would you have chosen me?"

"What of your cousins?"

"They were jealous of me, as I will be married before them"

"I have to marry before Edmure"

"You have to do your duty"

"I have messed up on it"

"For a Tully you are very dishonourable"

"It's hard when I am spoiled by most of the bannermen because of my mother's death and sisters leaving"

"So we will be husband and wife in the fortnight"

"Yes, it is true, my lady"

"I hope you are good in bed, as they say"

"Why"

"I do not want an inexperienced man in my bed"

"You are lucky because I have much experience"

Sebastian was trying to woo Lady Walda with his wittiness and wiles, as it was working because she was a rebellious woman so the rumours about her not being a maid must be true so the two dishonourable people can be a good match for each other, it seemed that Sebastian had never bedded a Frey girl before so tonight might make him nervous.

The young man was afraid of Patrek because he knew that the heir of Seagard wanted to hit him across the face or fight him for dishonouring Mary, his blood cousin so family loyalty was not only a Tully trait.

"The Wheel Tower is a sight to see, my lord" Lady Walda said wittily. "So you like to splash water here"

"When I was a child" Sebastian replied in a clam tone. "My brother liked to splash water on me"

"My cousins dressed up all nice for your brother's visit"

"I would have liked to have chosen my own bride"

"It was a punishment, boy"

"So it was what I deserved"

"Don't worry...it won't be so bad once we are shipped of to Harrenhal"

"The ghostly castle of the Riverlands"

"We can have fun playing ghosts"

"I'm not sure about it, my lady"

"Most of my family will show up to the wedding"

"As well as every Riverlord, along with their families since it's a Tully wedding"

"What was your brother's reason in choosing me?"

"The reason was because you are very beautiful and fair, Lady Walda" Sebastian said as he kissed her hand

"How charming, fish boy?"

"I'm only being polite and courteous, my lady

"Why"

"You are to be my lady wife in the fortnight so I would like to get along with you"

"Likewise, my lord of Tully"

Sebastian had sighed a breath of relief, it seemed as Lady Walda didn't not mind him being romantic and acting the fool because he was going to marry her tonight so he had to try his best to get to know her before the wedding.

The wedding will be a fair fest, as most of the Riverlords will be there since it's a Tully wedding. Sebastian didn't want to be laughed at by the lords but they would be angry at Lord Frey for seizing the opportunity to find a maid to marry him.

Sebastian would have wanted to marry another daughter of a Riverlands house, as it would be better for him, as he would have the chance to have a choice when it comes to his future lady wife but it was a punishment.

The payment was a marriage pact with a girl from House Frey, a house known for its ugliness and weasel like looks so it frightened Sebastian at first but seeing Lady Walda had reassured him that she wasn't wearing a mask.

Being married was one of the worst things to happen to a nobleman that wanted to do nothing more than fuck wenches and crack skulls but for someone as highborn as Sebastian, doing your duty was everything, as well as the family name.

Sebastian had decided to show Lady Walda the gardens, as his lady mother Minisa loved the flowers very much so he wanted to share it with his wife to be. The last time he had been in the gardens was when he was a child.

The memories of losing his mother made Sebastian softer on the inside; as he had always had a fear of people dying around him so he was afraid that his lord father was next to die. He was lucky that his Uncle Brynden was still alive and well.

Sebastian didn't want to see the sour look on his uncle Blackfish's face when he had heard of his dishonourable actions towards Mary so he was ready to do better for Lady Walda and be a good husband to her.

The gardens were beautiful, as the colourful flowers were blooming from the earth. The red flowers were always Sebastian's favourites to pick from the gardens so he showed the young lady his favourites.

The young man was feeling nervous and was shaking through his boots. Lady Walda was very beautiful, as it was one of the reasons why they called her Fair Walda. Sebastian had been relieved he was not marrying one of the uglier girls of the Frey brood.

The flowers were in all sorts of colours, it made Sebastian misses his mother very much, he may have been the youngest Tully child in the household, and he was loved until the birthing bed had taken her.

Sebastian was adamant in making the Frey lady feel welcome in his castle, as it might be the last time he will stay in Riverrun before he will have to travel to Harrenhal, as he will the future lord of the most cursed castle in the world. Sebastian knows that his Whent blood will be enough to make him the future lord, as Lady Whent has no sons to inherit after her.

"The gardens are nice, my lord" Lady Walda said in awe of the beauty of the flowers. "Did you grow these?"

"No…..my lady mother did" Sebastian replied in a whisper

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day"

"I miss mine"

"The birthing bed is a curse of death among women"

"Would you have wanted to marry your Peterson girl?"

"If I wasn't enslaved into doing my duty"

"Love cannot strive, my lord, only alliances"

"I was foolish enough to hope I could have her"

"What did Mary think of it?"

"You want to know about my previous betrothed"

"It will interest me"

"Mary was unhappy; she was distraught of how I couldn't bring myself to do my duty to her"

"The rumours of her marrying the most dangerous man in Dorne must be true"

"I had driven her into that man's arms"  
"You should let it go, your mistakes will not determine the rest of your life"

"I should have done my duty, like my sisters"

"Sometimes we fail"

"For a Frey, you give easy counsel"

"I am to be your lady wife soon so get used to it"

"Your gown looks beautiful, my lady"

"My lord grandfather had asked me to wear it, just to impress you"

"He must be happy of this match"

"He will be attending the wedding so straighten up, my lord"

Sebastian feared meeting Lord Walder Frey himself, as he had heard scary stories about him from many young boys in the Riverlands; it seemed that the Tully boy can impress this proud, old man by doing his duty to his most beautiful granddaughter. Sebastian had started to feel his infatuation with Annabelle fade away, as his new feelings for Lady Walda come to fruition.

The young man had known what it was like to fall in love with the wrong person and Sebastian paid for it. Sebastian had wanted to redeem himself and prove himself worthy of the lordship of Harrenhal and to be a good, dutiful lord husband to this strange but interesting Frey girl. He will not expect Annabelle to attend his wedding to watch her love marry someone else.

Sebastian wanted to prove that he had moved on from Annabelle and wanted to be a better man for Fair Walda.

The feelings he had for the Peterson girl had been a rebellious infatuation because he didn't want to be chained down to Mary, a girl he had no attraction to and she was docile, polite and a good girl so he didn't want to be with someone that pleased everybody else.

The idea of Mary marrying a Dornishman had soured Sebastian, as he knew Lord Peterson was not to be trifled with, as he loved his daughters enough to keep them in the same region.

Sebastian blamed himself for losing the duel against Darkstar for her many moons ago so he felt like a disgrace to the Tully name but he had to forget the past.

The important lesson Sebastian has learned was that duty came before everything else in this family; he wanted to redeem himself in the eyes of his lord father and his brother so he could be a great lord someday but first he had to be a dutiful husband that loved his wife.


	4. Patrek I

_A/N: A new POV chapter for the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Patrek I**

Patrek Mallister, heir to Seagard was following Sebastian and Lady Walda like a shadow around Riverrun. He had to hide his contempt for his best friend Edmure's brother because of the dishonour on his cousin Lady Mary Peterson, unknown to some the Mallisters and the Peterson have ancestral blood ties to each other.

The young man had been upset, as he knew Sebastian couldn't keep to one bed, unless the bed of an eagle girl he had no attraction for. Patrek blamed Annabelle for seducing the poor misguided boy, as he wasn't able to resist the temptation of a pretty fresh maiden, even if he was betrothed to the same girl's cousin.

The anger he had for Sebastian did not stop him from trying to fight him with swords. Patrek had known that family loyalty was the most important of all, as the Petersons of Eagle's Keep were cousins of theirs and had the gold-white eagle, as their sigil, whilst the Mallisters of Seagard had the silver eagle.

The friendship between the heir of Seagard and the heir of Riverrun was never the same when the news of the dishonour had reached his lord father Jason, who was very close to his cousin Ronald from the Stormlands and had helped him arrange the marriage of Annabelle and Sean Rowan, the heir of Goldengrove and House Rowan.

Patrek was there as a favour from Edmure to keep an eye on his brother to see if he and Lady Walda were getting along finely. The idea of being able to stand Sebastian without punching him in the face was an achievement in itself so he had to keep his cool and do his duty to his future liege lord and friend, even if it means not blooding his brother's face.

_I must to my duty to my friend, even if it means not hitting his brother hard in the face_

_Father taught me resistant and resilience _

_Sebastian dishonoured my cousin Mary and Annabelle with his tricks_

_He broke Mary's little blessed heart and promised Annabelle a fool's dream _

_Sebastian has insulted both House Mallister and House Peterson for his selfish behaviour _

_So this marriage was payment enough for him _

_I would enjoy him having to spend the rest of his life with a Frey of all_

_Pity….I couldn't contain my laughter, as most of the Riverlands knows _

_That Fair Walda might not be a maid _

_So this was punishment enough for Sebastian's dishonour against Mary_

The heir of Seagard walked off, as he couldn't contain his anger and contempt for Sebastian Tully, who thought he was above duty and was allowed to love who he wanted but his punishment was to marry a Frey girl for his actions and be shipped off to Harrenhal, where he will have no claim to the Riverlands and Riverrun for his behaviour.

Patrek had to find Edmure to tell him of his brother actually being loyal to one girl and not looking to get into the skirts of another because Sebastian, as stupid as he was knew Lord Frey's wrath and he didn't want to ignite it with another foolish mistake.

The reason for him being in Riverrun was to build a friendship with his future lord.

The idea of Sebastian marrying a Frey girl had been punishment enough for his dishonour against Mary so Patrek was a guest at the wedding which meant that most of the young boys of the Riverlands can laugh at Sebastian, as he marries the Frey girl most people think already lost her maidenhood so it would teach Sebastian a lesson of how to do his duty to his house.

Patrek had to wed someone very soon, as times like these were getting dangerous. The Seven Kingdoms wasn't safe anymore, as the eight years of harmony and peace could result in another war in the future, there were many suitable matches but his father hadn't found a match yet so it was too early for Patrek but for Sebastian, he was to be married in the night.

The wedding will be a splendid fest, as many of the Riverlords will be invited to the fare but most of them would be envious because none of their daughters were considered to marry Sebastian and be Lady of Harrenhal. Patrek was lucky not to have a younger sister Edmure could marry off to his dishonourable brother.

Patrek was to maintain his loyalty to Edmure, even though he hated his brother for his disgrace on Mary. After this wedding, there will more for the heir of Seagard to attend, as his Peterson cousins Dorian and Forest will be getting married in the Stormlands, as well as Iris and Mary being married in Dorne so there were a lot of miles to travel.

"How is my brother doing with his Frey lady?" Edmure announced, as he came across his friend

"They are getting along finely" Patrek replied, as he could hide his contempt easily

"Good….I want him to like her"

"Why haven't you considered other women to marry him?"

"Marrying a Frey, my friend is the only way my brother can truly relish his punishment"

"After the dishonour on my family"

"Mary was a sweet girl from what I have heard; there was nothing wrong with her"

"Sebastian thought she wasn't good enough for him"

"Poor girl has to marry some Dornishman"

"There are more weddings for my father and I to attend"

"Ah….I see your Peterson cousins are getting married off to various people"

"Forest will be marrying the Vale girl Myranda Geldof and Dorian will be marrying a minor Tyrell girl"

"What of the girls?"

"Iris will marry into House Martell, a great honour for both our families"

"I see there is good fortunes for you my friend"

"How many would attend the wedding?"

"Most of the Riverlords and ladies will be invited along with their families"

"Mainly most of the Freys"  
"Only a few, as we cannot house that many guests"

"Only the immediate family and Lord Frey"

"Of course, he will not miss the honour of seeing one of his brood married into my house"

Patrek was talking with Edmure about the wedding plans for tonight, it seemed that his friend had a lot more to do, as he had to appease Lord Frey, who was in all accounts a prickly, old man that was power hungry but Patrek never said this publically so he kept it to himself.

The wedding will be an outstanding fest since the Riverlands can provide food and wines can be imported from Dorne and the Arbor.

Edmure was busy amercing himself in the organisation of the Frey-Tully wedding, as he was desperate to get rid of Sebastian and ship him off to Harrenhal with his new wife. Patrek was to dress suitable for the wedding, as his lord father Jason will be attending, despite his scorn against Sebastian for dishonouring his previous betrothed but Sebastian was a Tully and loyalty is paramount.

Patrek was hopeful Mary would marry someone that could love and treasure her, unlike Sebastian so he had to move on and dress suitably for Sebastian's wedding to Fair Walda Frey so he could see that she had brought two of her Frey cousins with her to be handmaidens for her when she gets to Harrenhal to assume her place as the lady of the castle.

There will be many River ladies, who will be looking on at Lady Walda with jealousy, as some of them would have been more worthy of being Sebastian Tully's wife but it was a Frey girl in order to make Sebastian see the error of his ways. Patrek was very adamant in keeping his cool and not fighting with Sebastian so he could watch the Tully boy relish in his punishment.

It was wrong to relish in the suffering of others but Sebastian dishonoured Patrek by disgracing his cousin Mary so he had to pay for his crimes against House Peterson and House Mallister. Family loyalty was the most important thing to Patrek, as he had blood ties to the Petersons through his great-aunt being Lord Ronald's mother.

Walking through the halls of Riverrun was regular for Patrek, as Edmure needed a friend other than his brother to talk to. The future of lordship will be difficult, as there is a lot to learn on how to be a good lord and a diplomat when it comes to politics and learning how to play the game.

The game of thrones was a game the highborn of great houses play amongst themselves, as the bannermen were on the outside looking in or involved in the game.

Patrek had seen Lord Frey grasp his opportunity to marry into House Tully by Sebastian's stupid actions and a careful agreement but there were other lords of the Riverlands that wanted to marry their daughters to Sebastian.

Tonight was the eventual wedding, as it will be a quick occasion. Patrek was wearing the purple and silver colours of his house, as he had to look presentable because it was going to be a joyous occasion and an excuse for most young boys to get drunk and fuck girls, whilst the Riverlords looked in envy, as Lady Walda will be marrying Sebastian and not their daughters.

It seemed none of those lords thought to get the opportunity before Lord Frey. Patrek was looking out of the balcony to see the glissening blue rivers around the high castle. The beauty of the Riverlands was nothing compared to the waters around Riverrun, as they were clear and shone through the sunlight.


	5. Annabelle I

_A/N: A new POV chapter from an OC character!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Annabelle I**

Lady Annabelle Peterson was sitting at the guest table of Sebastian Tully's wedding to Lady Walda Frey. She could see her not so smart husband to be Sean Rowan, who was the heir to Goldengrove. She was to marry him in a few moons time to make up for her selfish actions against her cousin Mary.

The young lady was only attending the wedding to resolve her issues with Sebastian, who married Fair Walda because of their actions so she had to suck it up and deal with the new match. Annabelle felt a surge of jealousy and envy because this Frey woman had taken the man she loved.

Annabelle knew she was selfish, she caused Sebastian and Mary's betrothal to dissolve and her Tully love to marry the Frey girl, who was no maiden from the rumours of the Riverlands. She felt like crying like a silly girl but she had to grow up and face her actions.

The girl could see Sebastian looking unhappy and withdrawn, as he drunk little wine. Annabelle wanted to be with him so badly, she was his love and they shared a lot together. She had given him her maiden's gift, as she had to hide it from Sean.

"My lady….is anything to your amusement" Sean said arrogantly. "Why do you keep looking at him?"

"He is the groom and it is his ceremony" Annabelle replied. "We will be married soon"

"I don't want him to try and steal you away"

"Sebastian is a married man now"

"He still looks at you, like you are ripe for the taking"

"Sean…..I don't want him anymore"

"Are you sure?"

"He made it clear when we upset Mary"

"You were selfish and impulsive, never thought of your own duty"

"I have to grow up"

"It's your fault; your cousin is marrying the filthy Dornishman"

"I didn't want this to happen to her"

"You should have thought of it before messing with her betrothed"

"I have heard the scorns of Aunt Trisha; same words came out of her mouth"

"You maybe a beauty and a dishonourable girl but I will not allow him to talk to you without my permission"

"Of course, my lord"

Annabelle had no choice to marry Sean, as he was one of the only noblemen at age with her. The marriage was arranged by her Uncle Ronald and his cousin Lord Mallister, as she had to be married off to pay for her selfish actions with Sebastian which upset and hurt Mary in the long term.

The young lady blamed her uncle for this mess in the first place. Annabelle loved Sebastian since they were young and such feelings will not go away, just because he was forced to marry Mary, as it was disguised as duty. The girl had always known she was to wed a boy from the Reach, as it was her uncle's plans for her.

Annabelle envied Mary because she was betrothed to Sebastian, as she was destined to marry him but Annabelle was an impulsive and selfish girl so she had visited Riverrun with Mary, as an excuse to get close to her Tully love and bed him twice more but the third time, Mary had caught them.

The girl didn't want to hurt Mary but Annabelle was a silly girl in love and wanted to be with Sebastian, not matter if he loved her back and never was attracted to Mary. The result of their selfish actions was that Annabelle was to marry Sean Rowan and Sebastian with Lady Walda.

_Why was I stupid enough to not see?_

_I loved Sebastian with all my heart _

_But he was betrothed to Mary and married to a Frey_

_I was close to being Lady of Harrenhal and _

_Bearing his children but my sons and daughters will be Rowans _

_Sean is only concerned for me, as he truly likes me_

_The boy who is to be my husband treats me better than Sebastian _

_I was something to this Rowan boy but to the Tully boy_

_I was a scapegoat for him not doing his duty to Mary_

_I was a woman grown and I had to know better_

_To do my duty to Sean and give him many children_

Annabelle was thinking about talking to Sebastian, as she could see Sean dancing with Lord Blackwood's daughter to be a courteous guest so at least he was doing his duty as the heir of House Rowan, to build relations with other nobles. Annabelle had stood up after drinking two goblets of Arbor wine which made her wish that she had married one of the Redwyne boys, instead of Sean.

The girl had liked the songs of love and chivalry but Annabelle had experienced the hard side of it. The girl had seen what it had done to her and Sebastian; it had made them dishonourable and hurt a few people's feelings such as her own family and herself.

Annabelle had learned her lesson, after the scolding she had received from Aunt Trisha Hightower, who called her a _harlot_ and a _whore_ for seducing Mary's soon to be husband into her bed. Annabelle was to blame for Mary being upset and heartbroken, as it made her feel guilty.

The young lady was adamant in resolving her issues with Sebastian once in for all, before she marries Sean so she can be able to love him and bear his children and become the mistress of Goldengrove. Annabelle had good fortunes to look forward to, as she will have female companionship in the Reach and a good mother, who will guide her.

Her eyes were on Sebastian, as he stood from the high table. Annabelle tried not to look at him. At the corner of her eye, she could see Sean dancing with another Riverlord's daughter which indicated that he was being friendly. She saw Sebastian stand behind her, as he offered him her hand.

Annabelle felt the softness in her heart, as she felt like a girl again but she had to not be impolite so she took his hand. Sebastian had started to dance with her through the music. She was blushing like a fool but she had to compose herself because most of the guests were watching with eager eyes to see how this game would play out.

"I….missed you" Annabelle said in a whisper. "I always thought about you"

"You shouldn't" Sebastian replied in a gritty tone. "You should do your own duty to Sean"

"He is busy dancing with other girls"

"Maybe he is being friendly so you have nothing to worry about"

"He hates me for being used goods"

"No…..he will learn to love you"

"What if I cannot give him any children?" Annabelle gasped in fear. "I will be ruined"

"Don't worry….you will be fertile enough to give him as many children as he wants"

"I would like to have two sons and two daughters"

"Would they look like you?"

"I don't know"

"This is my fault….Anna…..I should have been loyal to Mary"

"It's not your fault if you are not attracted to her"

"I should have gotten to know her, to see what the Dornishman saw in her"

"Love works differently for all people"

"I know you will love Sean in due time"

"He was brave to get his ear pierced in Gulltown"

"Did you go with him?"

"It was the first time I travelled with him, it was a nice adventure"

"At least, the punishments can work in our favours" he said as he twirled her around on the dancefloor

"I feel bad for you….did Darkstar hurt you in the duel"

"He almost killed me"

"Why"

"He set his eyes on Mary, as it was insult on my honour"

"You were brave, Sebastian. To last a fight with him"

"If Dornishmen had more honour and less tricks, then I would have won"

"Why did you fail?"

"He was going to kill me but Mary pleaded for him to spare my life"

"At least, Mary cared about you to save your life and you hurt her"

"You as well, Annabelle….we seduced each other"

"Out of love for each other"

"It was a mistake for us, Anna…..we ruined lives with our actions"

"At least….Mary can marry someone that can love her"

"It's not good for us because we caused it to happen"

"It is better this way"

"I know you didn't want to marry her"

"It was for duty, Anna….something you clearly know nothing about"

"Why are so concerned about what people think?"

"I am a Tully, Annabelle…..what people think in the Riverlands matter to me"

"But your brother will become lord"

"So will I soon in the future"

"Let's run away together" Annabelle whispered in his ear

"No….." he replied back to her

"Why not"

"I will not run away from my duty again"

"Just once…I can't bear it without you"

"It is a selfish action"

"I want you…..Sebastian and I love you"

"You will do your own duty to Sean Rowan so goodbye, my lady"

Sebastian had left Annabelle's side, as he must be dedicated to duty, for someone who destroyed his own betrothal with his actions. Annabelle felt horrible in asking him to run away with her, she didn't want to be with the Rowan boy but he was to be her husband whether she liked it or not.

The girl felt her heartbreak, as she saw Sebastian sit back with his wife on the high table. Annabelle hated it that her cousin Fair Walda married the man she had loved for so long, this was a needed alliance, as she was the cause of it. The young girl had been selfish of her actions; she only wanted to drive Sebastian away from Mary and to her.

Annabelle was stupid and naïve to believe that Sebastian's brother Edmure would allow her to marry him because they had been to bed with each other. The girl must know duty is everything and an alliance is vital for her uncle's house so she watched Sean dance with Lord Bracken's daughter, as she watched on in sadness.

The girl had seen what the consequences of her actions with Sebastian had brought her. Annabelle was to marry Sean when they return to Goldengrove and give him many children, as it will silence the doubters. She had hostility from the Hightowers, who were Mary's relatives because of the dishonour.

Annabelle had learned to let the hostility go and work on trying to get Sean's family to like her and please them. She went to this wedding because Sean wanted to go and get drunk, to spend the last few days of freedom he has, as an unwed nobleman before he married her. The girl had learned to be silent to her own wishes and listen to Sean.

Sometimes, Annabelle wished she could go back in time and prevent Mary from catching them in bed together, as it would have prevented Sebastian receiving the scar on his shoulder from Darkstar.

In her mind, Annabelle was happy that Sebastian had changed; he was more dutiful and willing to be loyal to his wife, much to her wretchedness so she watched Sean, as he had his eyes on her, not the girls which made her smile, knowing Sean will not dishonour her, as he will be dedicated to making this political match work, like Lady Walda and Ser Sebastian.


	6. Sebastian III

_A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I would like to know by PM if you want to see The Stag Of Dragonstone!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Sebastian III**

Night was prominent in the sky, as the wedding feast was laid out with the best food from the Riverlands on the tables. Sebastian was wearing his best clothes which were in blue and red, the Tully colours, as he was a husband now so he had to enjoy all of this pageantry presented for him.

Being a new husband had been a welcome change for Sebastian, as he had been nervous about marrying Lady Walda in the sept of Riverrun, in the presence of her father and many other guests, who were invited to the wedding, it seemed that he didn't mind not being a fool for once.

Sebastian had known Catelyn couldn't attend, as she was recovering from the birth of her sixth Stark child and Lysa couldn't, as she had fallen ill to fever. The young Tully boy wouldn't want to be the end of the scorn of his sisters for not doing his duty and marrying Mary Peterson.

The old mistake of dishonour was starting to become common knowledge in the Riverlands but Sebastian never cared for the opinion of lords who were going to be Edmure's bannermen in future so he ignored the gossip surrounding him.

The new husband sat with his new wife Lady Walda Tully at the high table, as he had half drunken a goblet of Arbor wine because Sebastian had not wanted to get drunk like some of his friends so he had to be a dutiful husband, as he was adamant of redeeming himself.

Sebastian was seeing many people dancing and eating, as the bards and singers were playing their songs. The young man had no times for silly songs, as it was for girls who wanted a fantasy. Sebastian maybe a knight but he earned his knighthood by doing his duties, as a squire for Lord Blackwood and being a page for Lord Bracken throughout his years.

"How do you like the place, my lady?" Sebastian had said to his new wife, as she wore a grey and blue gown with shining silk of Myr

"Pageantry is a bit too much" Lady Walda replied, as she was enjoying her wine

"I am a Tully after all"

"I guess so"

"I see Patrek Mallister hasn't given you a bruised eye yet"

"His father must have convinced him this marriage was payment enough"

"You should rebuild your relations with them"

"The Mallisters don't like me for what I have done to Mary"

"Annabelle did seduce you"

"With her womanly wiles and the fantasy of being in love"

"When you were betrothed to someone else?"

"My lady, Mary was a nice girl but too meek for my tastes"

"What am I then?"

"You are…."

"What's the matter, fish….has the trout got your tongue"

"Very funny, my lady"

"Since I am your lady wife now"

"And I am pleased because of it, my lady"

"Why"

"You might have experience in the bedchambers, my lady"

"So do you, my lord"

"It's Sebastian…my lady since we are wed now"

"To the envy of every other girl in the Riverlands"

"I am the dishonourable Tully so who would want their daughters to marry me"

"My lord grandfather"

Sebastian had feared talking to Lord Frey but surprised that he wasn't unpleasant, as he was enjoying himself, along with his new young wife. The Tully boy knew his courtesies and manners, as he could see the Lord of the Twins was pleased of finally getting his wish on uniting Houses Frey and Tully through marriage, even if it was the young fish in the pond.

The wedding had been small but a loud fest, as many of the guests were happy and content with eating and drinking, as much as they wanted. Sebastian was very adamant in being a god host to most of them, as he was the groom. Lady Walda was content in drinking most of the wine, as her cousin Fat Walda was demolishing most of the lemoncakes on the table.

Sebastian had seen many of Lady Walda's relatives from the Twins sitting at the high table with them, as some girls would be handmaidens for her when she becomes Lady of Harrenhal so it will be a nice thing for her to have family around her. Sebastian is thinking about allowing one of her brothers to squire for him.

The young man was smiling at most of the lords and ladies that were there, as he had to maintain his mask of dislike for most of them, as they were whispering about his mistake he made with Mary so he had to forget about it. Sebastian had seen Annabelle dance with her soon to be husband, as he smiled. He didn't want to fight with the Rowan boy because of his brother Bradley being the Reach's melee champion.

The new groom wanted to pay his attention towards his new lady wife and forget about the faces of his past so he can move on. The beauty of Annabelle was in his sights, as he was shaking through his fingers. He didn't know what to do, as Sebastian was confused. Any man was a fool in the face of beauty.

Sebastian was drinking another goblet of Dornish wine, as it tasted sweet for his tongue. He was wondering if Mary was happy with her new Dornishman and he was gentle towards the girl.

The Tully boy had known he was a fool, disgracing his house by losing to Darkstar in a duel when he set his eyes on Mary which made Sebastian feel some sort of way towards Mary, only because he didn't want to seem like a man, who would allow someone else to steal his betrothed from him.

The heir to Harrenhal had known the consequences of his foolishness, as Ser Gerold Dayne could have killed him but Mary pleaded for him to spare Sebastian's life so sometimes he wished that Darkstar would kill him so he wouldn't be reminded of his failures and how much of a loser he really was.

"My lady….I see your cousin is happily invested into the food" Sebastian said sarcastically. "Your face tells me you do not like her"

"She's just jealous that I have been wed before her" Lady Walda replied in an icy tone. "How is the wine?"

"Dornish is far too sweet to my tastes"

"Or is it reminding you of what you have lost?"

"Both, my lady"

"Aw….do you miss the girl, you loved"

"I did but I have realised my duty is to you, not her"

"Did she try to throw herself at you?" his new wife asked sternly. "Tell me the truth"

"Yes"

"It figures, she is a young naïve girl but it doesn't matter since you are my husband now"

"I will explain"

"The girl is not willing to let go of you but I will fight her for you"

"Would do it for me, my lady?"

"If it's what you want, it is my duty to please you in any kind of way"

"Annabelle and I haven't seen each other since the dissolving of my betrothal to Mary"

"How many times did you bed her, my lord?"

"Three"

"She must have been a lucky girl"

"Only for a while, until Mary found out and her sister threatened to pierce a spear into my heart"

"I mean it….I will not lose you to her, even if it means acting a fool"

Sebastian didn't want to slight his new wife in any way but Lady Walda had given him the reassurance that she will not lose him to Annabelle, as she was dancing with Sean, the heir to House Rowan. He didn't want to make any more enemies, than he already has; it seemed that Sebastian would have rather if Mary had allowed Darkstar to kill him so he wouldn't be alive and miserable.

The young lord was very adamant in being good to his new Frey wife, as he had this grand chance to redeem himself and be honourable, to put prominence into the Tully name since he dishonoured it with his actions against Mary and losing to Darkstar in a duel.

Sebastian knew Walda and Annabelle shared blood ties with each other, as Annabelle's mother was a Frey of the Crossing. He was dedicated into being a good husband for Fair Walda, as he was bound by honour and duty to her. Sebastian wouldn't be stupid enough to forget his marriage vows.

The young man was hungry so Sebastian had eaten the freshly cooked fish that was made for the feast, along with a few vegetables on the side. Sebastian had always been curious into why he liked the taste of his own house's sigil but he thought about it, as the Fossoways had apples for their sigil and they ate them.

Sebastian's eyes were on Annabelle, as she was glowing and smiling. To him, it seemed Sean Rowan was a good match for her, as he made her smile; dancing to the songs of knights and chivalry which was not Sebastian's type of song, as he preferred the ones with bloody battles and lusty wenches which were always his favourites.

The young Tully boy had known of Sean being the son of Lady Bethany Redwyne, a noblewoman who was supposed to marry his Uncle Brynden but those plans were messed up by his uncle's refusal to marry anyone because he will always be a warrior.

Sebastian's heart was pounding in his chest; he wanted to run away with Annabelle at one point but he knew she had foolish hopes and dreams of being with him and running away from her own duty to Sean Rowan. The young man was good to refuse her offer, as he wanted to remain loyal to Lady Walda.

The young Tully boy had learned from the last time he had abandoned his duty to be with a girl, it ended up in a mess being created that Edmure had to clean it up for him; he wasn't going to make the same mistake again because of the whims of a young girl, who too naïve and silly so he was ready to his duty to his new wife.

The Tullys valued duty, honour and family above all else, as it was the words Sebastian hopes to put into action, as he was a Tully of Riverrun and he was not going to stray from his duty again and bring dishonour into his family once more.

Sebastian was content in starting a new life with his Frey wife, forgetting his past and moving forward into the future.


End file.
